free_animefandomcom-20200223-history
Setsujoku no Iwatobi Matsuri！Junbi hen Sono 2
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #caedf2 |CD name = Extra Short Films |previous = Setsujoku no Iwatobi Matsuri！Junbi hen Sono 1 雪辱の岩鳶祭！準備編 その1 |next = Setsujoku no Iwatobi Matsuri！Junbi hen Sono 3 雪辱の岩鳶祭！準備編 その3 |current track = 雪辱の岩鳶祭！準備編 その2 }} |font color = #FFFFFF |image = |cast = Nagisa Hazuki (CV. Tsubasa Yonaga) Rei Ryugazaki (CV. Daisuke Hirakawa) Gou Matsuoka (CV. Akeno Watanabe) Romio Hayahune (CV. Atsushi Abe) Shizuru Isurugi (CV. Yoshitsugu Matsuoka) Ayumu Kunikida (CV. Ryo Hirohashi) |script = |sound director = |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = December 12, 2018 |album = Extra Short Films |tracks = |price = |length = 2:38 |episodes = }} (雪辱の岩鳶祭！準備編 その2 Iwatobi Festival of Vindication! Preparation Part 2) is the second track of the drama CD Extra Short Films. It was released on December 12, 2018. Translation Rei：Hot dogs, hamburgers, Iwatobi Surprise Bread… they are all a bit ordinary and lack impact. Does anyone have other good ideas for the poolside cafe menu? Ayumu：Yes! Gou：Yes, Ayumu-chan? Ayumu：How about double cheese pizza with extra foie gras topping? Nagisa：Wow, that sounds delicious! Shizuru：What is “foie gras”? Ayumu：It’s a marvellous high-calorie food. Romio：Isn’t foie gras a bit luxurious for a high-school food booth? Ayumu：In that case, for dessert, chocolate waffle cakes loaded with fresh cream and butter, with extra peanut butter topping? Rei：That sounds really heavy on the stomach. Nagisa：Hmm… how about curry? You know, the one that was really popular at our point training camp recently. Ayumu：You mean the curry made from the Kunikida Family Secret Spice Blend? Gou：Ooh! That sounds good! Rei：Speaking of which, Shizuru-kun’s seaweed topping was very well received, too. Nagisa：The seaweed curry was really delicious! Romio：Maybe we can make the seaweed curry an Iwatobi Swim Club original dish, and make it into a local delicacy! Nagisa：What a good idea, Romi-chan! But to make it a local delicacy, don’t you want it to be a little more impactful? Gou：Oh! This is the time for protein powder! Let’s sprinkle protein over the curry! Rei：Anything but that, please! Ayumu：In that case, how about we add extra fatback as topping? Gou：Ayumu-chan, haven’t you been pushing for really oily food with high calories this whole time? Shizuru：…! She plans to fatten up all students at Iwatobi High School! Gou：Ayumu-chan, what a scary child…! You may be an adorable underclassman, but I can’t let you have your way! I’ll stand firmly against it! Ayumu：Pretty please? Romio：Extra fatback aside, we kind of need a dish with that kind of impact. Rei：I thought seaweed is quite impactful already… Romio：Well then, maybe something like reproducing the gas-mask curry from New York? Rei：What on earth is that? Our booth will be cancelled like last year. Romio：Like last year… Shizuru：Unavoidable… Ayumu：Very significant… Romio：About that, why was the booth cancelled last year? Gou：Like I said, it was due to unpreventable circumstances… Ayumu：How were they unpreventable? I want to know the details. Gou：Ugh… it’s a long story… Romio：I want to know, too. Please! Shizuru：Please tell us. Gou：Alright. Are you ready for it? 1st years：Yes! Gou：Well then, here I go. This is what happened… Translated by donamoeba References Navigation Category:CD Category:Drama CD Category:Product Category:Free!-Dive to the Future- Category:Extra Short Films